Unhappy Refrain
by Star Light-294
Summary: Two assassins ordered to kill each other by the same person... but when they finally meet each other, will they be able to do it? Will they choose their job or their emotions? Story idea based of an interpretation of the song 'Unhappy Refrain'... I'm not sure if there will be a pairing in this, though if there is, it's most likely going to be Rin/Len
1. Chapter 1

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

?'s P.O.V

I wandered through the empty streets, my pair of red construction mufflers hanging round my neck, my customised shotgun at the ready. It's time to go back to my apartment to get some sleep. _Another night, another hit. _I fired a stray shot, the silence putting me on edge. Someone opens the window. I slinked into the shadows. The person, a girl with teal pigtails, looks around then closes the window. As she closes it I see her mouth move, forming words.

"I could have sworn I heard someone shooting... maybe it's just my imagination" The girl's voice floats down to me.

I reach the apartments and walk up to my door. My hand dives into my pocket, lightly brushing against the small scrap of important paper, fished out the keys and opened the door to my humble abode.

"I'm home!" My voice echoed throughout the apartment. I don't know why I even bother; it's not like anyone's going to answer. Nope, they're too caught up in their mundane little lives to notice anything else._... I wonder what would happen if I gave off another shot? Would they care then? _I placed the trusty shotgun back in its hidden rack, in a prized position along with the rest of my weaponry. I close it, sit on my lemon-yellow couch and take out the piece of paper with only a name typed on it. I know this request's going to be a challenge, and not just because of the lack of information but also who it is. Well I bet you're wondering just who could be that much trouble for one of the best Hit girl in town... Hey! That's totally a legit term... and if it isn't I just made it one! But yeah, this person's a Hit man as well, a well-known one... though they can't be as good as me, 'cause I'm just awesome like that! If you still don't know who I'm talking about, then you really need to come out from that rock you're living under! I mean both of us are in the newspapers all the time! Fine, I'll tell you; I'm the Bloody Rabbit, due to my black ribbon I wear in my hair on a hit that apparently makes me look like one _I mean a rabbit, not bloody_, and my target is my rival, the Crimson Joker. He's called this because he always laughs when he kills his target. Now that's just creepy, even for me. But yeah, that's all I know about my target and I think that's all the info I need to give about myself for now... Oh, wait a minute, I just remembered! The person that passes on the hit requests is called Rolling Girl. I don't know why she's called that, though; come to think of it, I don't know much about her at all... but yeah. That's it. Anyways, I need to get out of my assassin uniform and go to sleep for school tomorrow. I don't wanna be late! If I'm late again, Len's gonna nag on at me and give me a headache again! Oh, if you're wondering who Len is; he's my best friend! He can be a bit too serious sometimes, but once you get past that he's an awesome friend! He even helps me with any homework I'm having trouble with! I can't help but feel there's something familiar about him though... Oh well!

?'s P.O.V

I lay on my yellow bed, holding a scrap of paper above my face, staring at the three words in bold print on it blankly. For anyone who doesn't know who I am, I'm The Crimson Joker, given that title because I always laugh when I perform a hit... It's not sadism; it's the only way I know how to deal with overly tense or stressful moments! As you may be able to tell from this, on that scrap of paper is the name of my target. The scrap's usually a file of personal information, however with this person the only thing known is their title. This person is also more commonly known as my rival; The Bloody Rabbit. She's given this nickname because of that black ribbon that she wears in her hair that looks like rabbit ears. Actually, our assassins uniforms are practically the same, which makes me wonder if she works for Rolling Girl as well. But to be honest, she seems to be a little bit too childish to be an assassin, however, I have to admit she is a very adept assassin, considering she's been in the news so much and yet hasn't been caught even once. I need to get to sleep though; if I don't then I might get up later than usual and I'll have to shout at Rin for getting to school late, seeing as I am usually the one to phone her to get her up for school in the morning. And then she'll complain about me 'nagging' at her. Rin is my best friend, though she's a bit melodramatic and immature sometimes. She also too stubborn to ask a teacher for help when she doesn't get the work so I'm also like her unofficial tutor though she's pretty smart so she generally doesn't need my help. We still do our homework together, because if I didn't make her do it she wouldn't do it at all, even if she understood it... Don't tell her this but she reminds of someone I knew in the past, back when life wasn't out to get me. I sighed sadly, the air coming out like a faint breeze.

"I miss you Rilliane..."

And the first chapter is over! If you read my Megaman fanfiction, I know you're wondering; what the heck is this person thinking starting another story?! And here is my answer; I couldn't help it! I'll probably continue this until I get back my spark of interest for Megaman and then alternate between fanfic's. But anyways, did I characterise the characters well? I get the feeling that I screwed up big time but I don't know... But anyways, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Len's P.O.V

I opened my eyes blearily, my vision impaired by sleep. I sleepily picked up my phone and was about to call Rin when I saw the time _Oh crap!_ I quickly got ready and ran out of the door, just barely catching a bus. It was then I realized that in my panic, I forgot to call Rin. I fished in my pockets for my phone drew it out and punched in Rin's number's speed-dial number... It's not like that! I just call her way too much to be bothered to punch in her number in the phone all the time! Anyways, her phone started ringing _please pick up, please pick up please pick up..._

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone "It's My Road Roller" _Such an awesome song. Truly worthy of it's title as my ringtone_. Opening my eyes only to shut them due to the blazing sunrays shining into my eyes, I blindly felt around for the phone and picked it up. No prizes for guessing who's on the other end.

"Rin, wake up, or you're going to be late!" Yup. As I thought, Len's lovely shouts rang out into my ear, inducing a headache. Note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face the couch.

"Geez, you're acting like I'm gonna get to school late late, not just my usual just-on-time late" I groaned as I got up and walked to my clothes-room. I'd call it my bedroom, but I never actually sleep in there all that much; only when I'm having a sleep-over or something.

"... Have you looked at the time?"

"No, why?" I looked at my phone to look at the in-built clock inside it. On it was the time; 8:15am. As in 15 minutes until school starts. Well. Damn. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up! Why didn't you call me earlier, Len?!" I yelled through a whirlwind of changing into my school clothes and grabbing my lunch, school bag and an orange. You know, for breakfast... Hey, that's a totally healthy breakfast! It's a fruit isn't it?! Part of my 5 a day!

"I shouldn't have to wake you up! You should be able to get up and go to school by yourself!" I heard a bell ring, a bus stop and a soft thump followed by heavier pounding that I could only guess to be running through the phone as I ran to the lift. It wasn't there.

"Dammit!" I went to the stair-case of the estate and started bounding down them.

"... Look, I'm outside your apartment building right now, so hurry up and get out!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I put down the phone just as I jumped down the last couple of stairs. Waiting by the stairs was Len "And you can't exactly complain; you're late as well!" Len rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Just hurry up otherwise we're going to be late!"

"Oh yes; we wouldn't want to mar 'goody-two-shoes' Len's perfect record, do we?"

"Hah, hah, very funny. Now hurry up and start running! I'm not dragging your weight to school!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No, I'm saying you're lazy!"

"Lazy?! I'll give you lazy!" I started running at break-neck speed, Len in tow.

{([])([])([])([])([])}

I tore in through the door of the classroom, Len hanging on to my hand like it was his life-source.

"Rin Kaga-"

"I'm here!... And so is Len!"

"Good, but try to get here earlier" I huffed, let go of Len's arm and went to sit down in my seat. He dropped into the chair next to me, rubbing at his shoulder and turned his head to me.

"I think you dislocated my arm!" He hissed at me quietly,so the teacher couldn't hear him. And he calls me melodramatic! I wasn't running that fast! And if I was, you should have been running faster!

"You're just a wimp" I whispered back to him, subtly of course. I was all smooth like, not turning around to indicate any form of communication.

"Rin Kagami, would you care to tell us why you're smirking?" Oops. I guess I wasn't as secretive as I thought.

"Uh... I was just thinking of how easy the maths homework for today was!" _Real smooth, Rin. You did that with the finesse of an elephant. _I rolled my eyes at my inner sarcasm.

"Really?" _Well it was easy, but that's beside the point! Stop talking, me!_

"Yup!" _... And you continue to let the rubbish flow from your mouth. You're digging yourself deeper into the grave, Rin Kagami!... Len! Help me!_ I looked at Len pleadingly through the side of my eye. He was looking at the board. Wait a minute... are those headphones in his ears?! _Are you ignoring me in favour of listening to your music?!_

"Then you won't mind explaining it to the class, would you?" I growled quietly and got up to explain all the questions, writing savagely with the marker pen. When I finished writing all the solutions for the questions I turned around and glared at everyone, in particular Len. Everyone but Len backed up a little _good, fear my wrath! Mwahahahaha!_ and Len paled considerably. _I'm glad you know to be afraid, you traitor!_

"Any questions?" I managed to grit out. The whole class shook their heads fearfully. I smirked in amusement barely restraining from pretending to be some sort of generic villain _...it's so tempting though! _"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my seat" as I sat down, Len shifted his chair away from me slightly.

"Now that Kagami has explained the homework, it's time to tell you what you are doing for this lesson" The teacher turned to the board, wiped the board and wrote something else on it "Today, we are starting a project on 'Ancesteral History'" I raised an eyebrow _...Isn't that just a fancy way of saying Family Tree?_ _"_In this project you'll be working in pairs and you'll both find out the history behind your family names; who knows, you might actually find something interesting about your family! As usual, you can pick your partners"

"We're working together" Len affirmed my suspicions. I groaned in disheartenment. He never lets me not do my homework! I really don't see the point to it; I don't learn anything from it, so why do I have to do it!

And I'm back with a new chapter! I just hope I haven't characterized Rin and Len too badly... but yeah! New chapter! And thanks for reading and/or reviewing and/or favouriting! It's nice to know people like this...

Reviews answers:

JACF: R-really! ^_^ Thanks for the compliment!

Here you go, sir/ madam; a fresh new chapter just out of the oven!


	3. Chapter 3

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Len's P.O.V

After I told Rin that we were working together, she groaned in dismay. Probably complaining about how homework isn't useful at all and that it doesn't teach her anything.

"I don't want to do something so useless!" She whined childishly - although she would never admit to that. She's too prideful for that.

"It's compulsory; you have to do it..." I explained patiently. Again. _Honestly, we've had this conversation so many times it's become more of a habit than anything else..._

"Can't I just do it on the night before?!"

"No; I do want to get through this class, y'know."

"Yeah, well, do it yourself then!" I mentally face-palmed myself and looked at her with a dead-pan expression.

"..." She looked at me impatiently.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes at her slowness.

"... It's a group project" Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"... So?" I mentally face-palmed again.

"That means you have to contribute as well"

"... Oh! I get it!" She then said, a grin lighting up her face. Then a frown worked it's way on her face "And no, I'm not dense!"

"I wasn't thinking that!"

"Yeah, not yet!" _... Okay, fair point..._

"Oh, by the way, if you ignore me in favour of your music again today, I'm gonna destroy those headphones of yours" Rin said deceptively sweetly, all while crushing the pencil in her hand. I gulped and nodded frantically "Good choice..."

{([])([])([])([])([])}

"What do you think your ancestors were?" I shrugged my shoulders in answer, eating my peanut butter and banana sandwich. Rin then proceeded to give her answer to her own question, waving around the orange and apricot sandwich in her hand like some sort of baton "Personally, I think my ancestor was someone important... Like royalty!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"That's about as likely as us being twins"

"So very likely" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"There are probably more people who look like us out there in the world. Take into account them and the people who looked like us in the past and the people that will look like us in the future that aren't related to us and that decreases the chances of that by a significant amount" Rin rolled her eyes at my explanation.

"Geez, you're such a nerd!" I started to protest but she cut me off "Anyways, your parents are ambassadors for that Hatsune company or something, right?"

"Yeah..." I then raised an eyebrow "Where are you going at with this?"

"Well I was just thinking that we should start on your side of the family first. That way we'd have a good place to start!" She pouted at my unchanging face "C'mon! It's a good idea, don't'cha think?" At this point she pulled out the big guns. And by that I mean the puppy-dog look _...Dammit! She knows that I can't say no to that face! It would be like kicking an abandoned puppy! Dammit, stop taking advantage of my weak points Rin!_

"...Fine" I reluctantly concurred. Rin's expression instantly turned into the type of joy that could be likened to a too-bright lightbulb.

"Thanks Len!" Her voice was equally bright... and did I sense a bit of relief in there? _Why would she be relieved?_

"You're welcome" _I have to wonder though; why didn't she want to start with her family? You'd think she'd want to get it over and done with and not really care about whose family we start with first... i__s it because she doesn't want me to know about them? I mean, for all the time I've known her, she's never told me about her family; is she ashamed of them or something? Or maybe she has bad memories regarding them?_

"Hello; earth to Len!... Hey! Are you ignoring me again?!" Rin's hand waved in front of my face. _Oops; guess I zoned out again... At least I'm not listening to music this time! I like my headphones!_

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things" She looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" I waved her worries off with a shake of my hand.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it. So what was it you wanted?" Rin brightened up again. _I'm just lucky she's easily distracted..._

"Oh yeah; I wanted to check with you if we were going to our usual homework meeting place or if we're actually going to your house. Because, y'know, the whole starting on your family tree" Huh. I hadn't actually thought about that. It's true that it would make the most logical sense to start meeting at my house for this project, but if she finds all my... I'm screwed if she finds those. _Okay, come up with an excuse, come up with an excuse... got it!_

"Ah, I must have forgot to mention; my house is getting a roof extention, so I'm not allowed to let people come over until it's finished" I watched with a morbid-like fascination as her expression turned from happy to depressed in the space of a second. _It's almost like watching a train crash..._

"Oh, okay..." the sadness in her voice was palpable. _Man, now I feel guilty. She must've really wanted to come over... but I can't get found out!_

"... I'll see if I can make an exception though..."

"Yes!" She said, punching the air in excitement.

"Hey, I don't know if I'll be able to- never mind... And also you like going to our homework place; they've got both our favourite ice creams"

"Yeah, but you only let me get mine after doing a certain amount of work when you just get your one from the beginning..."

"That's because I can do my homework without getting distracted and you can't"

Hey, what's up people? Ehehe, sorry for being a bit late, I just couldn't get enough spare time to write... And when I did, it was taken away from me prematurely. So, uh, yeah, new chapter? *holds chapter out as peace offering*... Wait 2 followers and 4 favourites already? ^_^'' {Are you sure you didn't favourite the wrong fanfic?... Nah but seriously; I don't think this is that good... But thanks anyways! I really appreciate it!) so, see ya next chapter?

Review answers:

...Well looks like there are no anonymous reviews! See ya next chapter then!


	4. Chapter 4

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Rin's P.O.V

After school I head off home, walking at a leisurely pace with my eyes half shut. _The wind feels so nice today... It's so soothing... _Just as I was thinking this, I bumped into a body and dropped to the ground. Startled, I sat there for a few seconds.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A girl with two teal pigtails looked down at me, looking panicked. I just stared blankly at her, without blinking _Overdramatic much?_ "Are you dead?! Oh my god, you're dead, aren't you?! I think I just killed someone! How am I going to live with my-"

"... I'm not actually dead, y'know..." I stated flatly, a bit irritated at the girls melodramatic rant _And Len calls me melodramatic! He should meet this chic! _She let out a breath in relief and gave me her hand to shake.

"Oh... well, uh, sorry about bumping into you! My name's Miku; what's yours?"

"...Rin" _No way in hell am I giving my full name to a complete stranger!_

"Nice to meet you Rin! Do you want to go out and get a smoothie?" _Did... you seriously ask a random stranger you just bumped into to go get a smoothie with you? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to complete strangers on the street?! _She looked at my questioning face "For crashing into you... I'll pay!"_... Well, who can say no to free food and drink? Not me, that's for sure!_

"Sure, why not" I accepted flippantly. _Screw going home; I'm getting a free smoothie!... They better have orange though!_

"Alright! Let's get going then!" She took my hand and started dragging me to where I'm presuming the smoothie shop is... Wait, this looks familiar... _Ah! I know this place! Me and Len sometimes meet up here! And I know this place does orange smoothies; I mean come on, they even do some weird stuff... Like eggplants! And leeks! And screw you grammar, that first sentence was said in my head! You have no power in my mind! _"One leek" _She drinks that?! Man, she's an oddball _"and-"

"A orange smoothie, right?" My friend asked me. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? The person working here right now is my freind, Gumi! She's obsessed with carrots and is like a mix between me and Len in terms of personality. She has green, shoulder-length hair and turquoise eyes, with a pair of orange aviator goggles resting on top of her head. I gave a cheeky grin.

"You know me so well..." she raised her eyebrow at me, a smile threatening to break out on her face.

"That's because you always order it" I moved my hand as if brushing something off a table.

"Eh, who cares about the little details..." She rolled her eyes at this. Miku gave her a bank-note for the smoothies and Gumi gave back her change.

"Anyways, your order will be done in 2 or 3 minutes. As usual." Gumi turned to Miku with a smile on her face "You sitting in your normal spot, Miku?"

"Uh, yeah we are!" she nodded, smiling slightly and turned to me "Come on Rin! I'll show you" she lead me to a table at the far back; away from prying eyes. We sat down "So you two are friends, huh?" she asked me inquisitively _What kind of question is that?_

"I would hope so; I mean, she's got my phone number and everything!"

"Ah! Then you must be that friend that 'mostly comes with her mirror image. Either that or they're secretly twins', to quote Gumi" I blinked a few times.

"Does she really say that?" Miku nodded.

"She also says 'I'd ship that'!" _And wh__at kind of weird thing to say is that?!_

"Wait, what?"

"Uh nothing" _... That's it; I'm so interrogating Gumi the next time I see her alone!_ "So, uh, what school do you go to?" _...Is she trying to stalk me or something?_

"... Wowaka Academy" _That way, if she does try and find me, she only has a face and a first name to work with... wait a minute... Dammit!... Oh well, if she does find me I can always get the owner of the school to 'negotiate' her into keeping quiet..._

"Wow. really?" At my nod of confirmation she continued on to say "That is such a coincedence! I go to Wowaka College!"

"Here are your smoothies, all ready to be drunk. And yes, Rin I did put extra orange sherbert in it" I grinned at her again.

"Cool, thanks!"

"No problem. Anyways I need to get back to the counter; they're understaffed. Again" I winced in sympathy _This place is always under-staffed... I feel so sorry for Gumi; having to do all that work with only like one or two people..._

"Good luck soldier!" Miku and I both said at the same time. Gumi grinned back and gave us a mock-salute.

"Thanks; I'll need it where I'm going"

{([])([])([])([])([])}

"Ah, that was a nice smoothie" Miku and I walked past the counter, where Gumi was still standing. I smirked at her "I see you survived" She returned the smirk, mischief lighting up her eyes.

"Of course I did; you shouldn't expect anything less"

"True, true... anyways we're going now. See you later!" We walked out of the smoothie shopand I turned to Miku "Thanks for the smoothie!... So, uh, see you whenever I see you again?" I began to walk off but Miku called me back "What is it?"

"Do you have CryptonChat?"

"Yeah, I do; My username's DaughterofEvil. What's yours?"

"My username's KarakuriPierrot! So...I'll see you online?"

"Yeah, okay then!" Miku walked off to go home _Who'd have thought I'd make a friend by bumping into someone on the street?_

Hey, I've written another chapter! Good for me, eh?... Nah, but seriously, I don't think I'm ever going to get a constant updating speed... oh well! I don't even know why I'm writing Fanfiction right now; I've got a Psychology exam tomorrow! But yeah... what's this I see? 6 favourites and 4 followers? Why thank you for your patronage, kind people!So let's move on to our anonymous review, shall we...

Review answers:

Guest: Y-you do? Alright! I have achieved something good!

Eh, uh, n-no need to get violent now... see! Here's the next chapter! *Drops chapter like it's hot and hides behind Len*(L: Hey! Don't get me involved in this! Besides, it's a joke...)... oh... never mind *comes back from behind Len* Of course I'll continue! I love writing it!

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a shop that sells either paper bags or caves that nobody goes to... See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Len's P.O.V

"Sorry about how long Miss Hatsune is taking; she should be here soon..." One of the people who work for the company assured me. I nodded vaguely and looked around the room yet again, swinging my legs out of boredom. _It's too quiet... maybe I should replace the sugar with salt_ I shook my head and chuckled quietly at my thought that brought Rin to mind_ That would liven things up... I'll give them 5 more minutes to get here _I started to look at the clock on the wall, which read 5:03 pm.

When the clock was about to hit 5:08 a girl with teal pigtails ran through the office doors _Dammit! ...Wait, why am I dissapointed?! I'm not Rin!_

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in something! I didn't miss anything important, did I?"

"You're late in meeting the son of the company's ambassadors" He directed her gaze to me. As she looked at me I could have sworn I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes "This is Len Kagamine. Mr Kagamine this is Miku Hatsune" I gave a half-smile and got up to offer to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miku" She took my hand and smiled brightly at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Len!... Hey do you wanna play some games?" _Well she's chipper, isn't she?_

"Uh, sure... I don't have anything else to do" _At least I won't feel an urge to pull pranks... though they are fun to pull!_

Miku's P.O.V

_Ohmygod,I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate! Dad's gonna kill me!... Oh well. At least I made a new friend... Or rather bacame friends with my employee... I still can't believe she didn't recognise me from my attitude! That was a close shave... _I crashed thorough the office doors

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in something! I didn't miss anything inportant, did I?" _Oh man, if I have, Dad's gonna definitely kill me!_

"You're late in meeting the son of the company's ambassadors" He directed my attention to _...Is that Rin?! Wait no, that's... Wow. Meeting two of my employees on the same day. What are the chances of that?! I'd say it's prbably the same as the probability of them being friends _"This is Len Kagamine. Mr Kagamine this is Miku Hatsune" Len gave a half-smile as he got up to offer to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miku" I took his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Len!... Hey do you wanna play some games?"

"Uh, sure... I don't have anything else to do" _He must've been bored!_

"So let's go off into a world of adventure!" I heard him try to stiffle a snicker _Hey! Why are you laughing?!_ "What?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of a friend of mine" His smile changed into a thoughtful frown "... Though you do remind me of someone else as well... I just can't put my finger on it" _Oh crap, he's a lot more intuitive than Rin! I need a distraction... come on, distractions, distractions, distractions..._

"What kind of games do you play?" I asked quickly. He raised an eyebrow but answered the question.

"Games? I mainly play RPG's with my friend though I also play horror and first-person shooting" _Ah, good. I've got loads of RPG's and First-person shooters._

"Really? I should have a good first-person shooting game hanging around" _That's an understatement!_

We walked into my game room and from the corner of my eye I saw Len looking around and then pinching himself in shock. I picked up "Karakuri Burst" and showed it to Len.

"Is this alright with you?" He nodded dumbly, apparently in too much shock to be able to talk _Calm down, It's just a room full of gaming equipment! _I put the game in the PS3 and set it up for multi-player. I hooked up the second remote and went to start the match. As usual I picked the sides of the Assasins. Len picked the Secret Polices' side, started playing and quickly got to 5000 points. I looked at him from the side of my eye and he looked really engrossed in the game _Wow, he's really good! Better up my game! _I immediately started playing at my full ability level. I caught up to him in a minute. Len then started to gain points at double his previous speed _Oh, is this a challenge? I'm definitely gonna beat you!_

At the end of the match the results screen came up. Len had won by a landslide, then again then scores were M:490,000 and L:990,000 so it isn't that bad, I guess...

"You wanna go online?" I said grinning at him. He smirked back at me.

"Of course! We're gonna wipe the floor with them!" I set up an online battle, connected a pair of headsets and gave one to Len. He accepted it happily, an evil grin on his face "I'm not gonna talk until later though... you'll see why later" a malevolent glint flashed in his eyes and I started to begin to worry _I've created a monster!_

{([])([])([])([])([])}

"Who are these people?!" One of the opposing force cried out in fear. Besides me Len was stifling his chuckles.

"Oh? Didn't you look at the Username when we started playing?" I asked sweetly. I then heard a gasp.

"It's her!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"... Wait, doesn't Princess Sandman usually play by herself?! Who's playing with her?!"

"Ahahaaa, I'm someone well-known" Len started chuckling again "I decided to pair up with someone else for a change"

"I-it's him!"

"One of the Devil Mirrors!"

"Run for your lives!"

"You can run but you can't hide~" Len and I sang together.

Well hey there, here's another chapter for your entertainment! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, just been stressed out, cause, y'know, being threatened to be kicked out by your own mother is kinda stressful. But yeah! Here it is, hope you enjoy and yeah. On to anonymous reviews!

Review answers:

... Well I guess there isn't any anonymous reviews, so I'll see you next chapter. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Miku's P.O.V

Someone knocked on the door just as we had given each other a hi-five, having gotten our 10th win in a row.

"The meeting is over. Mr Kagamine will be leaving shortly" Len frowned at this as I turned off the PS3 and put down my controller.

"Well that was fun" I commented, getting up from my leek-patterned beanbag. Len got up as well, lightly dropping the controller and started walking to the door "Do you have CryptonChat? Maybe we can talk to each other online and get together again!"

"Yeah I do; my username's ServantofEvil" _Wow, that's so similar to Rin's!... Maybe... nah, what are the chances of that?_

"I'll add ya! I'm KarakuriPierrot!" Len stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"Well I'll see you later then." I waved at him in farewell.

"Bye!" As soon as Len left the room I took out my laptop and logged into CryptonChat. I then proceeded to send Rin my friend request. A minute later it was accepted and her username popped up on my list of friends _She must be online! I'll just talk to her right now!_

**_KarakuriPierrot started a conversation with DaughterofEvil_**

**KarakuriPierrot: ^_^ {Hi! Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting with my family's company's ambassadors son!)**

**DaughterofEvil: XD Wow that's a mouthful! Nah, it's alright, I got preoccupied with some business that I needed to do.**

**DaughterofEvil: :-) So how are you?**

**KarakuriPierrot: ^_^'' {I'm fine! A bit bored though... there's nothing to do!)**

**DaughterofEvil: :-D How about playing a game with me? I've got a good few multi-players...**

**KarakuriPierrot: :-l {Do you have an account on "Unhappy Refrain"?)**

**DaughterofEvil: :-D Yeah I do! Do you wanna set up a private match?**

**KarakuriBurst: :-D {Yes please!)**

**DaughterofEvil: Okay, so what's your username?**

**KarakuriPierrot: :-) {I'm Clockwork Doll! What's yours?)**

**DaughterofEvil: Hmm... That sounds really familiar... Oh well! Anyways I'm Gekokujou Revolution R**

**KarakuriPierrot: :-) {Okay, I'm going to set up and log on. See ya online!)**

**DaughterofEvil: Okay! See ya!**

**_DaughterofEvil finished having a conversation with KarakuriPierrot_  
**

I hooked up the virtual glasses to the computer, logged myself on and began to search for Rin's username _... Come to think of it, Rin's username sounds familiar to me as well... _As I was halfway in typing her name in a message flashed in front of me.

_**Gekokujou Revolution R has requested a private match. Would you like to accept? [YES] [NO]**_

I clicked yes and within seconds I was transported in front of a very familiar face. A very familiar face indeed. I gaped in shock as she pointed at me accusingly.

"You!" Rin _at least I'm fairly certain it's Rin. If it isn't then how on earth did she get here?! _exclaimed loudly.

Rin's P.O.V

I put on the virtual glasses, logged in and searched for Miku's username In the lobby. Almost immediately her username popped up with her status being online and I clicked to invite her to a private match. A couple of seconds later, I materialised in front of a very familiar avatar... And not the good kind of familiarity. She looked a little shocked at my appearance.

"You!" I exclaimed loudly. In case you're wondering why I'm acting so hostile, then I'll explain. Long story short, Len and I keep trying to get a good rep on this game but this chic always manages to stand in our way. However, I also have a serious grudge against her because she tricked me into taking a cursed item that could only be taken off when you die, although she said that it would direct you to a secret island _Hmph... Just because she was one of the game testers... __hang on a sec... It can't be... _"Miku?!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"That's me!" It was now my turn to look at her in shock.

"You're that game tester that gave me those cursed glasses?!" _She doesn't seem the type to pull such a cruel prank! Well, looks can be deceiving... Or maybe I just don't know the full story yet...__  
_

"Hey, I didn't know they made 'The Glasses of the Legendary Valiant' a cursed item!... Or that they took the secret island out of the game!" She protested vehemently. I looked at her carefully _Hmm... she seems to be telling the truth... I'll give her a second chance!_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Miku pouted childishly "Anyways, about that private match? Do ya wanna fight or just tag-team and gain some EXP?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's tag-team! I bet we'll level up so fast!" Miku jumped around enthusiastically.

{([])([])([])([])([])}

"Wow, you're really good! How come people aren't begging you to be on their team?!" Miku looked upon my awesome self idolisingly _Yes... Bask in my glory!... Ahem... Anyways, moving on..._

"That's because me and my friend make an epic tag-team that we wouldn't trade for the world!" Miku looked at me enquiringly.

"Is that the friend that Gumi was talking about?"

"Yeah, usually I'd be playing with him but his parents brought him to their a business appointment so they can go out to have dinner later... You see they're this famous companies ambassadors so they're out of the country a lot... Makes me feel kind of sorry for Len..." Miku's face paled considerably _I wonder why that is..._

"Is his name Len Kagamine?" _Okaaay... Is this girl a stalker or something?!_

"Uh... yeah... Why do you know that?" I looked at her warily. At this Miku shook her head slightly an grinned at me.

"I met him at my parents meeting with their company's ambassadors today!" My eyes widened with shock _but that would mean..._

"Len's parents work for your family?!... Wait... You're the Miku Hatsune?!" _I know someone rich and famous?!_

Hey there! Sorry I was late with this, I needed to catch up with some schoolwork... Still do actually... But who cares about that! Not me!... Anyways here you go, hope you enjoyed it!

Review answers:

... Well, I guess there isn't any anonymous reviews... See Tay next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I have not and will never come even close to owning Vocaloid. Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the story.

Rin's P.O.V

"Ehehe... yeah... that's me!" Miku's tone was disheartened but grew into a forced cheerfulness _Does she not like her parent's company's popularity?_

"Wow, you're way less snobby than I thought you'd be! You're actually really friendly!" Miku stared at me in shock, mouth open as I continued to talk "But anyways, that's so cool! I bet you have so many games!" A thought then hit me "... But it can't be fun being befriended for your parents influence rather than your own personality..." Miku flinched slightly at this _I guess I hit the bulls-eye... _"Don't worry though! Len's a pretty cool friend... even if he is way too serious at times..." Miku blinked at me a few times, apparetly not knowing how to react "Also I consider you a friend! Even before finding out you're the Miku Hatsune..." She gave a shaky grin when I finished speaking.

"I'm glad... I could get you some games early if you want!" Miku offered me _Does she expect me to be that shallow?! I'd be offended if it wasn't for the fact that she probably hasn't had anyfriends that like her for herself..._

"Nah, I'll just wait until it's released like everyone else... 'sides that would be taking advantage of your friendship!" Miku just blinked at me again _Wait, she might try asking Len as well... better sort out her preconceptions before she goes and asks... he'll be really offended! _"And don't bother asking Len either; he definitely won't agree to it" Miku looked thoughtful.

"Hmm... what about... being able to talk to Ene?" I gaped at her _... Wait, what? Did I hear her right?! She knows Ene as well?!_ ... Please tell me you at least know who Ene is... You don't, do you? ...Fine, I'll tell you! Ene's only the biggest game tester in the gaming industry! There's also rumors that she comes up with game ideas and sells them to companies. There's even a rumor that she came up with the idea for "Unhappy Refrain"! In short, she's a legend!

"You know Ene?!" Miku nodded at me, her grin strengthening.

"I can give you her CryptonChat username if you want..." Miku offered entheusiastically.

"I'd love to!... But you should probably ask her if she want's to talk to me... wouldn't want to betray her trust, would you?" She blew off my worries flippantly.

"She won't mind, I'm sure of it. So it's ArtificialEnemy. She'll get along with you as long as you don't go completely fan-girl on her" Miku instructed me a bit sternly.

"Ah, okay then! It'll be pretty interesting to talk to her! Hang on..." I made to look at the time _Oh man, it's almost 11pm! If I don't get to bed now, I'm definitely going to get to school late tomorrow! _"I have to go now... y'know, with school and all that... so see ya later!" Miku waved to me.

"See you soon!" I logged off, took off the virtual glasses and got ready before getting in my bed _...I just realised! This is the first time I've slept in my bed in 5 months!_

{([])([])([])([])([])}

I woke up feeling... well feeling like I've had a good amount of sleep! I didn't even hear my phone go off! _Speaking of which..._ I picked up my phone and looked at the time. On the screen were the numbers 7:00 _I think this is the earliest I've woken up! I bet even Len isn't up right now!... hmm... Maybe I should surprise Len... Yup, I'm gonna do that! _I punched in Len's speed-dial number, evil grin on my face, mischievous glint in my eyes... hey! I'm just too lazy to put in his number all the time! ...And I may or may not have forgotten it... Hey! Leave me alone! I don't expect him to remember my number, so why would he expect me to remember his?! His phone started ringing and I held it to my ear in anticipation. He picked up the phone. I took in a deep gulp of air.

"He-" Len yawned "Hello? Who is thi-"

"HELLO LEN!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Ow! What the heck... Rin?! What are you doing up so early?! You're usually up at 8, the earliest!" He then whispered to himself "Even if it's because I make you get up..."

"Hey! I can too wake up by myself! I just did!" I then remembered what Miku said "Oh yeah, what did you think of Miku when you saw her yesterday?"

"Huh? Oh, she was a nice person if a bit over the to- wait, how do you know I talked to Miku?!" I snickered at his astonished tone.

"I met her yesterday; she bumped into me and offered me free smoothies as an apology!"

"...And you just went with her? Do you have no sense of self-preservation?!" I rolled my eyes "And don't roll your eyes, what if she was some sort of serial killer... like the Bloody Rabbit... or that Crimson Joker?!" _Yes Len. I could have come across myself and that would have put me in imminent danger. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. And I want to find the Crimson Joker so I can kill him! Geez! _

"What are the chances of that happening?! And seriously, it was free smoothies! Free smoothies! Would you really expect me to turn down such a gift?" _I mean like come on. Who can say no to that?! _"... And stop rolling your eyes at me, I know you're doing it!" I started to get ready and put my phone on loud-speaker "So, what are you going to do for one hour?"

"I'm probably going to do some research on my family tree... that way it saves me time and I could just bring a portfolio when we meet up. What about you?"

"Me? I'm probably going to do some cleaning... my house is a tip!" _Actuallyy that's a half-lie, I'm actually going to polish all my weapons... But Len doesn't need to know that!_

Hey there! Here's another chapter for your tortu- er, I mean enjoyment! Yup, totally enjoyment... Nah I kid, but seriously here's your new chapter! ...Sorry, I'm trying to get rid of exposition but it keeps popping up! On another note, can you see the references! Seriously, I've got this thing full of 'em! Bet'cha can't find 'em!

Review answers:

Reviews... what are these... reviews you speak of? Ifeelsoalonesomonetalktome ... ahem... uh, see you later!


	8. HELP ME OUT PLEASE!

Uh hey there... I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but... well, I kinda got caught up in something.

"Yeah, RPing on Tumblr..."

Ah, leave me alone Takane! There is another reason aside from that!

"Really author? Would you mind explaining what got you so caught up?"

No need for the sarcasm Len. I'm just having trouble with writing a conversation between Mr Snarky over here and his mum. I seriously need some help with that so if you could give some advice, that would be fantastic! If you could, please would you drop me a PM or if you don't have an account, an anonymous review? Many thanks in advance if you do! So, se you later?


End file.
